Otosaka Uchiha
Otosaka Uchiha is the second child of the Queen and her husband. Born about ten months after their first child, Otosaka was an oddity. Background Birth and Early Life Saint Sebastian's Academy Personality Otosaka is what most people would call a pervert. Using his Byakugan, Otosaka could peep into any women's bath without needing to take the risk of getting close. At the age of 11 when he was entered into the Lindwurm Festa, he dueled with the prettiest and one of the strongest students at his school, Seidenki Waka. Winning the duel, Otosaka gained the #1 rank in his school while Seidenki went down to Rank #4. Seidenki fell in love with Otosaka and he reciprocated her love, the two becoming a couple. When the Phoenix Festa rolled around, the duo were one of the tag teams from Saint Sebastian's. Otosaka plans to marry Seidenki when he turns 18, bringing her into the royal family. Appearance Otosaka wears a kimono and sandals that are similar to 's. The kimono he wears is implemented into his respective chakra modes. The kimono itself has the Uchiha crest on the left band and the Haru rabbit on the other. On the back, the Hyūga symbol stands proudly. At his side, he carries a rapier which his sister previously wielded. He normally disguises the rapier as a Truthseeker Orb to prevent those from reacting quickly. Abilities Chakra, Star Chakra and Stellar Sage Mode Since both his parents has the star chakra trait, Otosaka could generate the chakra from birth. His chakra levels slowly increased every day because of the star chakra. A spike in chakra level came when Otosaka turned 9. His Tenseigan had matured when he reached that age. At the age of 10, he awakened his Sharingan which then combined with his Tenseigan to awaken the dōjutsu of which his grandfather is the progenitor. With the new ocular power, Otosaka gained Clairvoyance Sage Mode, another spike in chakra. The last spike came when Otosaka managed to take control of his star chakra and he gained access to Stellar Sage Mode. Dōjutsu Byakugan and Seigan Being of Haru and Hyūga blood, Otosaka has the Byakugan and Seigan, his eyes glowing sea green. With his eyes, Otosaka can perform healing techniques that can be considered impossible in the medical world. Otosaka could puncture with his Gentle Fist and infuse blue chakra to block the flow of the adversary's chakra. Tenseigan and Sharingan At the age of 9, Otosaka's Byakugan matured into the Tenseigan, due to his lineage. With it, he gained access to Tenseigan Chakra Mode and the Seven Pillars of Sin. A year later, Otosaka was enrolled into Saint Sebastian's when he really wanted to go to Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy. As a result, he awakened his Sharingan through the disappointment of not attending the school he wanted. Otosaka's eyes combined into one: the Yochigan Yochigan With the awakening of Otosaka's Yochigan, he gained access to a more powerful variant of Tenseigan Chakra Mode, known as Clairvoyance Sage Mode. Otosaka's Clairvoyance Sage Mode is unique among his family for one reason: the color is not magenta but orange, similar to the coloration of Six Paths Sage Mode although it has no such relation to said mode. Otosaka has an innate ability to use the Seven Pillars through this eye. Bukijutsu Since Otosaka attends Saint Sebastian's, he has an affinity to use projectile attacks, usually directed through the rapier he received from his sister. If unable to use the rapier, he uses his Truthseeker Orbs instead.